


It's the Guardian of Fun, Sam Winchester!

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, Gen, S4E7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been a big fan of movies and TV ever since they came out. Whenever he sees a tv on, he doesn't care what the person is watching so long as he can watch it because it's just so COOL. And, as it happened, one day someone was watching a marathon of Supernatural, and he really really liked it. And he thought, "hey, I'm a little supernatural myself, wouldn't it be the BEST PRANK EVER if I showed up on the show?" Even though he knows nobody on the set or in the audience would ever see him in a million years, he can giggle to himself about it. Unfortunately, by the time his Believers are old enough to watch the show, he's forgotten all about it.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Guardian of Fun, Sam Winchester!

Jack sprawled across the back of the sofa, grinning like a loon as his best friend slotted a new disc into the DVD player. "Didn't I tell ya you'd get hooked?"

Jamie chuckled and vaulted over the coffee table, settling in between Monty and Cupcake. Pippa and Sophie were sprawled out on the floor, while Caleb and Claude were each stretched across half the loveseat. "So what? It's better than that fashion show junk Mom's always watching when we're asleep."

Jack laughed loudly at that and reached down to stab at the remote's Play button. "Got that right, kiddo."

Monty grinned, displaying the chip fragments wedged in his braces. "I'm just glad the library had all the seasons." he said, glancing at the stack of cases next to the TV.

"Shh." Pippa admonished from the floor, looking over her shoulder to give Monty the stink eye. The blond held up his hands, and they lapsed back into companionable silence as the episode began.

There was utter darkness for the first few seconds, and Jack's eyes widened in horror as the audio was interrupted by a voice which was unusually high-pitched to his ears. "You guys are gonna die, ya know that? No, wait, it's just the husband. Moron." his manic cackle came from the speakers, and Jack's face went paler than ever. Crud.

The screen suddenly lit up as the camera angle changed, and Jack fell off the couch to land with a muffled thud. The monologue continued, though. "Oh, man. That is nasty. Dude I hope that stuff tastes good. Hey those are some pretty neat plastic razors. Where do you guys find this stuff?"

Jack hauled himself up to see himself crouching next to the dead man on screen, grinning like a loon, and still babbling. The monologue continued until the woman came onscreen and ran straight through him. He winced in sync with his on-camera self, remembering all too well the feeling of being walked through. The screen froze, and Jack found six pairs of wide eyes looking at him instead of the angry staff-wielding figure on screen.

"You crashed Supernatural?" Claude rasped, eyes impossibly wide.

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Uh, maybe a little?"

Pippa groaned and facepalmed. "Jack! How are we supposed to watch the episode if you're in every shot?"

Jack winced. "Uh, well, I'm not in every shot. I was only on set for a few days, and sometimes the lights were too hot for me-"

Sophie started laughing like crazy, and six pairs of eyes snapped to the tiny blonde before flicking up to the TV screen. She'd grabbed the remote and was now going frame by frame, pointing gleefully at Jack's slow-mo expression change on screen. The others chuckled, then snickered, and Jack joined them when all but Claude had fallen into full out gut-busting laughter.

"Alright, Soph. Let's watch this." Cupcake said with a smile, tossing a pretzel at her young friend.

The smaller Bennett stuck her tongue out, but hit play, and the scene resumed. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you do anything inappropriate while you were photobombing? I wanna know when to close my eyes."

Jack started to shake his head, but stopped. "Well, I did coat myself in a few bottles of fake blood once, but nothing too bad."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, and Jack shrugged. "Trust me, that stuff's a bitch to get out of clothes."

Jamie rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the show, grabbing his soda off the coffee table and taking a long swig. "I swear, Jack. You're worse than us sometimes."

The winter Guardian smiled and blew a delicate web of frost over his First Light's hair. "I try."

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Jack would've done commentary on every scene he crashed, as well as generally making an ass of himself. Also, Jack is totally a Cas fanboy who ships Crowstiel as soon as the two meet. And if anyone asks no he doesn't pretend it's him and Pitch what are you talking about that'd be crazy haha. ha...


End file.
